Fifty Miles
by Sunscorched
Summary: A Chlollie version of Pride and Prejudice.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fifty Miles

Author: Jude

Email: Miss_.uk

Rating: PG

Category: AU

Content: Chlollie

Summary: It is universally acknowledged that young man of large fortune must be in want of a wife.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Notes: Yes, I have some WIP's that are lengthy and somewhat involved, so this is probably the stupidest thing I have ever attempted. If it completely sucks beyond belief, please have mercy and tell me so at once!

It was not such a hard walk to the top of Lakeham Mount, for she had done it many times, it was still nontheless quite a trek. Winding trails past briar and bramble led to one of the handsomest scenes she would ever have the pleasure to gaze upon. Though from picture books sent by her uncle, she knew it was nothing compared to the wild and untamed moors of England, the view of Smallville from the summit would forever be incomparable in her heart.

Her green eyes looked out over the landscape below, the fields varied from the lush green of grass to the wheat colour of corn not yet harvested. She watched both grass and corn respond to the gentle summer breeze, shifting akin to a wave and it was greatly pleasing that no-one else was present to witness her return nature's greeting in kind.

"Oh, Chloe," sighed she as she untied her bonnet. "What are you about?"

It seemed her whimsy, so elusive the past few days, had come back from its very own adventure to banish melancholy from her mind.

The reason for such a dismal feeling arrived when her eyes caught sight of the Castle. In spite of it being quite modern compared to other, more established estates, the grand manor was indeed a local beauty, one that could captivate even the most uneducated eye. Tall and with gray walls interrupted by stained glass windows, it truly was a most imposing figure, and yet it held a welcoming essence that she found very agreeable.

Of course, that welcoming essence had been more to do with the previous occupants. A good, genteel sort of couple who had spared no expense in attending their tenants. When Mr. and Mrs. Edward Covington first departed, it had been the hope of many they would soon return to their beloved estate. Unfortunately those hopes had been for nought. Within a fortnight, the Castle had come up for leasing and the meaning behind it made Chloe ache for poor Mrs. Covington. The good woman once confessed her mother had taken ill during the last of the winter months and the lease signified the worst had come to pass.

Naturally the gossips of Smallville had turned such a tragedy into scandal and intrigue, which had caused some consternation among the more sensible inhabitants, Chloe would rather the scandal in this particular matter. Mrs. Covington would have a lot less to suffer if it were so. Though she could not surely say how the woman would react to being accused of luring the local parson into her bed, she did know there would be a good deal of amusement in the lady's countenance.

While not the best of friends, she had enjoyed the woman's conversation and witty repertoire many times, and now she had to rely on her dear family to provide similar entertainments. Her beloved father was certainly up to the challenge, yet her sisters left a lot to be desired when it came to characters and their follies.

Her elder sister was far too good a creature to ever see anything other than the best in people and it was a sad thing indeed she was often taken advantage. Now if Chloe could say the same for her other three sisters, she would be very well pleased with her lot in life. As it happened, it was not so. One was a terribly pious girl who wished for no more than a quiet corner and a book of sermons by Fordyce. The other two were, in her opinion, not fit to be in company, polite or otherwise.

Lois and Lucy were very much like mama by way of social skills backed up by little substance. Wherever Lucy went, Lois followed, and Chloe could never decide whether that was an attempt to keep Lucy in check or if Lois was truly begot by the same silly thoughts.

Alas, it would do no good to dwell upon her lessened society when there was a perfectly beautiful day and a perfectly beautiful hill to run down.

Before she enjoyed the fruits of her long walk, the sight of two men on horseback approached the Castle at a rather alarming speed. Though the obvious knowledge the lease had been taken should be embraced, Chloe knew what the news meant for her sisters and herself.

One gentleman was more than enough to send her dear mama into a fit of nerves, so heaven only knew what two gentlemen would do. It was time like these she thanked the good Lord she was not mama's favourite.

Chloe smiled right before she turned her back to the two men. "Poor Courtney."

XXX

Oliver Queen loved nothing more than a good gallop across a good bit of ground and despite the place, he had to admit the field his horse had just abused was well maintained. While Smallville had very little to recommend it, for it seemed to house more savagery than civility, he could not quite bring himself to ignore the natural beauty of the town.

Though he had not yet become acquainted with any of the inhabitants, his opinion had been decided upon meeting the solicitor overlooking the Castle. The man had been another fine example of those lower in consequence. All too willing to play down and deny faults with the estate in order to rid himself of the responsibility.

With the estate in sight and his friend slowing his horse, Oliver followed and expertly brought his own mount to an easy canter that allowed him to get a decent look at the place. It was far too modern for one born into the gentry and therefore, not one he would have choseb, but it appeared to be an ideal training ground for his friend.

From what the solicitor disclosed, the previous occupants had tended well to the tenants and so there was very little which needed to be done. Since his friend had no experience of running an estate, big or small, this was a very good thing indeed as there were no poorly cared for tenants to tax. However, what the solicitor said and the actual truth could be two extremely different things, for Mr. Phillips had proven to be out for himself.

Oliver did not hold anything against the man, for nothing more or less could be expected from an attourney in Smallville, especially given how removed they were from the closest town.

"Well?" The voice of his friend, Hal Jordan, cut through air. "To be sure it is not as grand as Arrowshead, but is it not good?"

Oliver wanted to tell him that there were far better estates in far better areas, yet it was not his place to put his own ideals onto the man. "I believe the decision should be yours, my friend."

The other man beamed. "I shall directly return to the attourney and close immediately."

In spite of his own thoughts, Oliver could not help but be touched by the enthusiasm. "You wish for me to accompany you?"

Hal laughed. "I am not always in need of guidance, Ollie, despite being the son of a mere tradesman."

"Of course not, yet your nature leaves you open for those who seek to take advantage." Oliver instantly thought of Mr. Phillips.

"Oh, come, come, Ollie," his friend laughed once more. "You exaggerate."

"I certainly do no such thing and I would have you refrain from making sport at my expense."

"I tell you, Queen. I would not be half so serious as you for an entire kingdom."

"And I," Oliver turned his horse in the direction of Smallville. "Would not be half so quick to find pleasure in everything. Shall we not go settle?"

"Lead on, my jolly fellow."

With that, the two gentlemen once again set their horses to task in an effort for a good race before business put an end to the enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fifty Miles 2

Author: Judyku

Email: Miss_.uk

Rating: PG and a Triple X rated Regency style Chlollie wedding night epilogue.

Category: AU

Content: Chlollie

Summary: A young man of large fortune must be in want of a wife.

Disclaimer: I own nixies.

Distribution: Chlollie comm on LJ, AO3, and if you want it for someplace else, just point me to where I can see it!

**MY THANKS** totally goes out to Blue Red Wing, What-Ever-The-Weather, and BlackLove2116. You three are the only reviews I have for this story on this site and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Blue-Red-Wing**, What can I say? You were my first review for this story and to have you say it was very much the era is a relief. If, at any moment, you think it sucks, then please don't hesitate to tell me because this sort of story will have all manner of mistakes and they will need to be pointed out to someone who doesn't trust a beta.

**What-Ever-The-Weather**, I hope you don't hold it against me for who I've chosen to 'play' certain characters. If you do, it's completely understandable as we all have our own ideals over whom would play whom in a story like this. Nevertheless, I sincerely appreciate your review and you sparing the time to read this crazy story of mine!

**BlackLove**, you gave me a massive compliment when you said I was Shakespearian! I was aiming for Austen times, but what you said in your review put a massive smile on my face and I can only hope to live up to that.

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 2**...

Sunday morning brought with it a wonderful, warming sunshine that could only be had during July. There was a wealth of good things to be found on the way to church. Juicy raspberries just ripe for the picking, the delicious scent of honeysuckle heightened by the heat, a cobalt sky marred by pretty clouds.

Yes indeed, it was another treasure of a day bestowed upon the grateful citizens of Smallville and there was none more thankful than Chloe Sullivan, who much preferred it to that of winter. It was true that winter held its own pleasures, but the chilly nights were not one of them.

How much better those nights would be if one had a husband to provide the warmth missing during that time of year, but alas. Matrimony was infinitely more suited to the likes of Courtney, whose kind and gentle character would make a man a good wife. Unfortunately for her poor sister, the society in Smallville was not that which allowed for much choice regarding suitors.

Then there was the case of what they could and could not take into a marriage. Though flighty and highly strung, their mother had taught her girls how to run a house to the best of her ability. Unfortunately the main inducement for marriage to take place was neigh love or an accomplished house mistress.

No, the honour for that went solely to what made the most attractive bride and that was a dowry. Even had there been a vast selection of suitors in their leafy little hamlet, they lacked the necessary worth that made a young woman stand out among the rest.

"You know, dear Courtney." Chloe sighed and linked arms with her most beloved sister, her pace slowed to match. "If I could fall in love with a man who cared not a jot about a mere fifty dollars a year, I would find myself exceedingly content."

Courtney chuckled as she patted the hand clasped around her arm. "And I know you well enough to understand such a man could never be sensible, which would not do for you at all."

"You speak as though I could never be insensible." Was the airy reply. "Has your theory not been proven to be wrong? Happily entering matrimony for that paltry amount can hardly be considered the most sensible thought I have had."

Her sister shook her head, amused. "Do be serious, Chloe."

"I am indeed being serious! Of course, the man must have considerably more than fifty dollars a year in order to compensate for his mental shortcomings."

Chloe took a rather large amount of joy in the expression on Courtney's face and she was truly unable to keep the laughter inside. "Are you too now chastise teasing on a Sunday and on our way to church no less? Shall you, in fact, take our good parson to one side and have him make me see the error of my ways? Or perhaps you might even speak to the Lord himself, having him strike me where I stand?"

"Stop it!" Courtney chided, yet joined in the merriment. "You know I would do no such thing."

"Of course not. For if He were to strike me where I stand, you would undoubtedly be caught in the crossfire. Quite an _insensible_ thought, would you agree?"

Speaking thus and making the fool was worth to hear her sweet sister laugh in such a carefree manner. However, their time for chit chat was to be unfortunately cut short.

"Girls, girls! Make haste. It would not do to be late. What would Mrs. Kent think if we were to arrive after her? You know how she gloats her lot over me and Miss. Chloe, please straighten your bonnet for it is terribly askew. How are you to catch a husband if you are not properly attired?"

Chloe glanced at her sister and made no effort to shield an eye roll from her mother, which did not go unnoticed.

"Pulling faces at your mama? Oh, you try my nerves."

"Not to worry, my dear child." Her father interjected, his eyes twinkled as he delivered his personal brand of wit. "I have been trying her nerves for the past twenty years. T'is nothing to fear."

Mrs. Sullivan openly gaped at her husband. "Mr. Sullivan!"

Chloe chuckled merrily and gave a soft tug on her sister's arm. "Let us away into church before I am exposed as the ruffian I truly am."

Courtney gazed fondly at her closest friend. "Yes, lets. Before I suffer your Godly fate."

"You are taking the Almighty in vain?" Mrs. Sullivan screeched. "And on a Sunday, too? You, Miss. Chloe, will lead your sisters astray and bring us all to ruin! Mr. Sullivan, you must put a stop to her behaviour for I will not have it."

Chloe caught her father shake his head and was forced to look away lest her smile was caught. It would not do to be tried for provoking one's mother on such a day as this.

That would be kept for the confining months of winter when there was little else to do bar embroider very poorly indeed.

XXX

Oliver was the first to leave the carriage and his greeting on arrival at the church was to hear a mother scalding her daughter. The complete lack of decorum heard in the woman's shrill voice fully cemented his opinion on the town and its inhabitants.

He turned to help Miss. Lance out of the carriage, only just able to keep his countenance when her gloved fingers curled around his in a manner he was well acquainted with. Little else could be expected from a single woman in the presence of a man of his consequence and though Hal had often taken his charge to task for it, she behaved no better.

Yes, she had an exceptional dowry of twenty thousand dollars and had proven herself capable in society, but that dowry came from trade and it would be insupportable for him to make such a match.

The Queen family went back to William the Conqueror and England, Earls and Dukes included in his blood. It would be abhorrent to degrade his family name with the daughter of a tradesman as a wife and he did not dare think on the reactions of his relations if such a thing came about. However, her guardian and his closest friend, Hal Jordan, would make a good husband for his own young ward.

Hal was a kind, amiable young man who was soon to be a landed gentleman in his own right and while he was also the son of a tradesman, Oliver knew Hal would go far with the proper guidance. Guidance that would come from himself, a man in a similar situation. Not yet thirty and the master of one's self, with a young lady entrusted to his care, and the responsibility of an estate.

Unfortunately there were other circumstances which prevented a match between Hal and Mia, his charge. For one, she had not yet turned seventeen and was not out in society, and Hal was known to fall out of love quicker than he fell out of it.

"I thank you, Mr. Queen." Miss. Lance spoke with all the practiced air of a female of exalted breeding.

Oliver bowed over her hand before he released it. He had little chance to respond as a shrill voice cut through the air to order her girls into the church.

The expression on the face of Miss. Lance was the perfect manifestation of his thoughts. "How Hal could have brought us to a place as this. Mr. Queen, you must allow me to apologise for your being subjected to such undignified company."

"Pay it no mind."

Dark lashes fluttered. "Oh, but I do, sir. It is quite obvious that... Smallville is not a place those of our ilk ought to be seen."

Oliver could not deny her words and though she was not of his ilk, he did not say as much.

"I find myself unable to blame these country people." Miss. Lance continued. "For I doubt they have ever seen the likes of you and I. I can only imagine what they must think when they saw our carriage and finery."

His attention was on the church, but he did not miss how she made her point with a hand which smoothed down her pelisse. Her words and blatant attempt to rouse his attentions could not go without censure. "Smallville is but four hours from Metropolis, Miss. Lance. I should imagine those of the first circles have occasionally frequented Smallville."

She sniffed. "I suppose, yet they had extraordinarily good sense in not staying. Little else could explain the vacancy of the Castle. No-one of our status saw fit to purchase it."

"By Jove, Dinah." Hal Jordan exited the carriage. "How wrong you are. I would not be as quick to assume as you for a king's ransom."

Oliver took a deep breath. How like his friend to believe anything he was told. "I gather you have it on good authority this is not the case."

"Indeed I have. The previous occupants were Mr. and Mrs. Covington. You know of their family, Queen. Edward Covington, son of the Honourable Judge Henry Covington."

He arched an eyebrow. "I also gather you acquired this information from the wife of Mr. Phillips."

"Well, yes." Hal confirmed. "I have not yet had the opportunity to meet my new neighbours, something I hope to change very soon. I find country manners charming."

"Really, Hal." Miss. Lance expressed her shock. "How can you say so in front of Mr. Queen? Surely you understand he ought to be amongst better company?"

Hal Jordan laughed. "Does he not himself own a country estate? Does he himself not reside far from Star City?"

Oliver tensed at the questions, for they were both excellent and once again reminded why he was on close terms with the younger man. Star City was, perhaps, a little bigger than Smallville when it came to essentials, but no less countryfied. He found himself having to swallow back the urge to see Smallville in a new light.

He would not be in the area long and no good would come from showing preference or approval. It would not do to raise the hopes of residents for his return.

"That maybe so." Miss. Lance countered. "Yet Star City has Arrowshead to recommend it. Arrowshead is a true gentleman's estate, Hal. One cannot compare Star City and Arrowshead to this place. I truly do not understand how you can think as such."

Oliver ignored the praise regarding his estate and the significance it brought to the good people of Star City. "Your warden poses a valid point, Miss. Lance. Arrowshead relies on the tenants, many of who live in Star City. My estate, though considerably larger than the Castle, works just like any other country estate."

"Of course it does, Mr. Queen. I did not mean to imply otherwise." Miss. Lance demurred. "However, you must see that the difference between this place and Star City."

"Simply because of my estate?"

"Yes."

Being used to ladies like Miss. Lance, it was not difficult to discern her meaning and the reason behind it, yet hearing his own opinions voiced by such a woman did not sit well with him. Having lessons in what constituted as a place of good breeding from the daughter of a tradesman?

Not even Harvard could own to aspirations like those of Miss. Lance.

Oliver bowed slightly. "I thank you for the valuable lesson you have taught me this day."

She gave a most becoming curtsey. "I shall endeavour to teach many more, Mr. Queen, by your leave of course."

"I shall heartily welcome your lessons." They would certainly keep him from exposing himself to ridicule.

"Enough of this standing around." Mr. Humphrey Hardwick grumbled from the carriage after finally waking from his nap. "Damn tedious waste of an afternoon. Sooner we go to church, sooner we get back for some sport. How is the game at the Castle, Jordan?"

"I have it on good authority the sport here is wonderful, Mr. Hardwick." Hal held out his arm for his charge to take. "Shall we?"

"Hal, would it not be for the best if Mr. Queen were to escort me? It would not do to raise the hopes of these country mamas with unmarried and unsuitable daughters. Victoria shall escort you."

"Indeed." Victoria Hardwick nodded absently. "Like Mr. Queen, it would not do to have the mothers throw unwanted attention at your door."

"We have been in Smallville for less than a sennight!" Hal stated, amused. "I hardly think that is enough time for the mamas to ready their daughters. A shame if you ask me. Country girls are uncommonly pretty."

"Hal!" Miss Lance chuckled. "How naive you are. So unlike Mr. Queen, who is wise to all manner of schemes and wiles from those unsuitable to keep in company."

Oliver found himself the sole focus of both Hal and Mr. Hardwick, expectant expressions on both faces. "I do at that, Miss. Lance. A man of any consequence cannot afford to be anything less than severely discerning when it comes to whom will receive their affections. A man who does not think of such things has a weakness of character that is unpardonable."

"Take note, Hal." Mrs. Hardwick added, then gave her sister a look which acknowledged the praise received. "You must be on your guard, just as Mr. Queen is."

"Do indeed." Oliver could not help himself. "For your two charges give the best lessons on persons to avoid when it comes to matrimony."

Mr. Hardwick grunted. "I dare say they do."

Miss. Lance beamed at her warden. "There, you see? Even Mr. Hardwick thinks as Mr. Queen."

"And that is why, if you will pardon my declining your generous offer, I shall walk into the church without an escort." Oliver kept his eyes on the church. "By your own words, Miss. Lance, I am strong of character and well versed in the ways of young ladies. You have nothing to fear on my behalf."

He did not miss the pinched smile that appeared on the face of Miss. Lance and nor did he miss the annoyance on the face of Mrs. Hardwick, but he was not of a mind to put them at ease and nor did they deserve to be put at ease. By the words of Miss. Lance herself, she coveted his estate and by default, his wealth and position in society.

A voice cut through the air and this time, it was not shrill or overcome with annoyance for an askew bonnet. It was a laugh that was thick and feminine, full of sincere humour and he was unable to keep from looking to see who it belonged too, but the owner of such a pretty laugh was lost in a sea of young ladies.

Oliver waited until Mrs. Hardwick had taken the arm of her husband and Miss. Lance had taken that of her guardian. Only then did he proceed into the church and he wished he had not.

Though he could not see her face, but he heard voice as she sang and though it was not perfect, that same voice sang with passion and she firmly believed in what the Good Lord commanded. He glanced around the congregation and spotted a young lady with a bonnet slightly askew, but that was not what caught his attention.

She had the most blondest hair he had the plesure of seeing and that hair was in curls which kissed her neck. A lovely and passionate voice with pretty hair did not make a good wife, but there was no harm in admiring the view only a young lady could give.

Of course, viewing was very different to matrimony and he warned himself to take care lest he give attention where no outcome could be had.


End file.
